Untrusted Love
by lyokofreak11
Summary: yay my third story! So it's about this new girl comes to Kadic and Yumi thinks Ulrich likes her. Parings are YXU hope you enjoy. And I hope you like the new girls name. Cause it's my name yay
1. The New Girl

HEY GUYS. WHAT'S UP??? LONG TIME NO SEE. HERE'S ANOTHER FAN FICT. I HAD THIS STORY ON MY MIND BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD POST IT OR NOT. BUT I DECIDED TO POST IT AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT THEN TOO BAD. KEEP IN MIND THAT ULRICH AND YUMI HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR A WHILE NOW AND GUESS WHAT I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO CHAPTERS. :) YAY ME!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on a bench flirting with each other while Jeremie was teaching Odd how to play chess and Aelita was watching. Odd, like always, was wearing his confused look the entire time.

Jeremie: Did you understand it that time, Odd?

Odd: Nope.

Jeremie: Ugh I give up

Jeremie stood up and walked away. Aelita moved one of Odd's peices over one space.

Aelita: Check mate!

Odd and Aelita laughed and then just started over this time Aelita was explaining it.

Ulrich: So I was wandering would you like to go see a movie?

Yumi: Sure what's out?

Ulrich: I was thinking we would go see "The Hills Have Eyes 2"

Yumi: Oh I heard that was scary.

Ulrich: I know it's awsome.

Jeremie finally walked back to the chess board and he heard Odd say something he never thought was possible.

Odd: CHECK MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeremie: How come you don't get it when I teach it to you, Odd?

Odd: Well, Aelita makes it so much more interesting.

Aelita saw this girl walking towards them.

Aelita: Hey who's that I've never seen her before.

Jeremie: I don't know she looks lost.

Odd: More like she looks hot.

Aelita and Jeremie both rolled their eyes.

Girl: Hello, my name's Alanna. I was wandering if one of you can help me.

By this time Ulrich and Yumi had joined the group.

Odd: I'll help you.

Ulrich: I doubt the girl wants to learn how to burp her ABC's she needs help from somebody else.

Odd: Then why don't you do it?

Ulrich: Fine!

Ulrich walked off with Alanna following him.

Yumi: I hate you, Odd.

Odd: Why? You're not jealous are you?

Yumi: What should I be jealous of?

Odd: Ulrich's helping another girl besides you.

Yumi: It's not like he wants to help her, you made him.

Odd: No I didn't I just said he should.

Yumi just glared over at Ulrich as he and Alanna started laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR. UMM CAN YOU GUYS SORT OF GIVE ME A TITLE TO USE I DON'T LIKE THE ONE I HAVE YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT BUT JUST INCASE YUMI GETS JEALOUS BECAUSE ULRICH STARTS HANGING OUT WITH THIS OTHER GIRL. THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY. SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT BUT I'M STILL KIND OF DEBATING ON WEATHER I SHOULD KEEP IT OR NOT.


	2. The Start of Jealousy

HELLO!!!! I DECIDED TO KEEP THE STORY!!!!!!! WELL WE LEFT OFF WITH THIS NEW GIRL COMING TO KADIC AND YUMI DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE HER LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally it was lunchtime, Odd's favorite time if day, and all the students went to the lunchroom.

Odd: Finally, I'm so hungry.

Ulrich: Here we go again, time for Odd to eat himself into a comma.

Jeremie: Yep, just like everyday.

Yumi was still sulking because she didn't even touch her food.

Ulrich: Yumi is something bothering you? You seem so quiet.

Yumi: Oh nothing I'm just not hungry.

Odd: I'll take it.

Yumi slid her plate over to Odd and he swallowed it. Pretty soon, Alanna walked over to their table.

Alanna: Hello, do you guys mind if I sit here?

Aelita: Sorry Alanna, we don't have anymore chairs here.

Jeremie: Since I'm done I'll get up and wait outside and she can have my seat.

Aelita: No Jeremie, I'm not through talking to you.

Odd: Well I would get up but as you can probably see I'm not done.

Aelita: What about Yumi?

Yumi: Nope, I'm not done either.

Odd: Yes you are you gave your food to me.

Yumi: I want it back.

Ulrich: Come on Yumi, you're through so you can go wait outside.

Yumi: It's cold outside.

Jeremie: It's 83 degrees

Yumi: It's hot outside.

Ulrich: Yumi, it won't take long.

Yumi:FINE!

Yumi stormed off and went outside. She sat on the ground next to the tree and sulked. After about 30 minutes the rest of the gang came out.

Yumi: I thought you said it wouldn't take long.

Odd: We thought it wouldn't, but we were having to much fun.

Yumi glared at Odd for about 5 minutes. Finally the bell rang and everybody went back to class. Yumi sat in her normal spot beside Ulrich. Alanna walked in and couldn't find a place to sit.

Ulrich: Yumi, since she's new maybe she could sit here for today.

Yumi: Yeah, sure, maybe she can have my room too.

Yumi walked off and asked Sissi if she could sit next to her. To her surprise she actually let her.

Sissi: To tell you the truth. I liked it better when you and Ulrich were going out.

Yumi: I liked it better too.

Sissi: Why did Ulrich Dump you?

Yumi: He didn't. He just all of the sudden started hanging out with this other girl and totoally fogetting I excist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I'M TAKING ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO LET ME HERE THEM. OH DO YOU SEE THAT LITTLE GO BUTTON RIGHT NEXT TO "SUBMIT REVEIW" CLICK IT. YOU WON'T BE SORRY.


	3. It's Over

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I'M HAVING A HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was over and everyone was getting ready to go back the their dorms. Yumi was moping around the campus while trying to keep her mind off of the new girl but it wasn't working.

Yumi: Who does she think she is? Just coming to my school, stealing my boy, making all of my friends hate me. I thought Ulrich loved me.

Aelita: He does.

Yumi turned around to see her "friend" Aelita standing behind her. Yumi quickly turned back around and started ignoring her.

Aelita: Are you still mad about lunch time? Look Yumi, we were just trying to be nice to Alanna. We would never try to replace you, Yumi.

Yumi: It really seems like you are.

Aelita: Yumi come on, you're my best friend. I would never do that to you.

Yumi: For the record Aelita, it's not you I'm mad at.

Aelita: It's Ulrich isn't it?

Yumi just stared at the ground. Tears started falling from her eyes.

Aelita: Yumi, Ulrich loves you he's just trying to be nice. I swear, Yumi. You're all her talks about.

Yumi: Not anymore. All he cares about is that stuck up girl.

Aelita couldn't think of anything to say. The rest of the gang were walking towards them so Aelita decided to just leave it at that. Ulrich walked over to Yumi.

Ulrich: So Yumi, are you ready to go to the movies?

Yumi: Sure.

Ulrich: There's one things though, I thought it would be cool if Alanna came along with us.

Yumi: Actually, I don't feel so well so I think I'm going to go back home so I'll see you later.

Yumi started running to her house leaving Ulrich speachless.

Ulrich: I don't believe it just a few seconds ago she said she was ready to go. Something must be bothering her.

Alanna: Are we still going to go to the Movies, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Sure.

Yumi ran into house and took off her shoes in the intrance. She ran up to her room without even telling her parents she was home. When she got up to her room she laid on her bed and cried until her mom came up to her room.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Yumi, is everything Okay?

Yumi: Everythings fine, mom. I just want to be alone.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Yumi tell me what's wrong. I can help you, Yumi.

Yumi explained everything to her mom. Her mom looked shocked she could never imagine Ulrich acting like that.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Are you sure Ulrich likes her? Maybe he's just helping her.

Yumi: That's what everyone is telling me, but I know love when I see it he looks at her the same way way he use to look at me.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Yumi, I know you're upset but there's no reason to be. Ulrich loves you not whatever you said her name was.

Yumi: I wish I could believe that, but ever since she's been here he hasn't said more than one setence to me beside: "Can you please move?", "Can what's-her-face sit here?", "Is something bothering you?". It makes me feel like he doesn't care about me.

Mrs. Ishiyama: I'm sure you and Ulrich will work things out. Now come one it's time to eat.

The next day was Saturday, Yumi didn't have to go to school but she wanted to talk to Ulrich. When she arrived at school, she saw Ulrich was laughing and of course Alanna was laughing too. Yumi finally got to where they were.

Yumi: Ulrich, can I talk to you?

Ulrich: Hold on Yumi, I want to tell about what happened during to movie. Well after a few scary parts Alanna-

After Ulrich said Alanna, Yumi walked off not letting him complete his sentence. She was stopped by Aelita.

Aelita: Yumi, why are you here? It's Saturday you know.

Yumi: I came to talk to Ulrich but it seems that all he can talk about is Alexis.

Aelita: You mean "Alanna"?

Yumi: Whatever, they both start with an A.

Aelita: Come on Yumi, go talk to him. Oh and I think you made him mad by walking off before her finished his sentence.

Yumi: I was planning on doing that.

Yumi walked back over to Ulrich.

Yumi: Hey Ulrich, sorry about that. Aelita was calling me and you know how impatient she can be.

Ulrich: I didn't hear her say your name.

Yumi: Well you know she has the kind of voice only dogs can hear, or in this case Japanese girls.

Ulrich: Oh well I forgot what I was saying anyways so what were you going to say.

Yumi: Oh I wanted to talk to you alone.

Yumi and Ulrich walked into the woods to where they could be alone.

Ulrich: Well what do you want to talk about?

Yumi: Ulrich, I wanted to know do you like the new girl.

Ulrich: She a nice girl.

Yumi: I mean like the way you like me.

Ulrich: Of course not Yumi, why do you ask that?

Yumi: Well you've been kind of ignoring me for a while and I just thought you like her.

Ulrich: Why would you think that.

Yumi: Well you've been giving all the right hints.

Ulrich: Is that why you've been acting the way you have?

Yumi: Kinda

Ulrich: Yumi, you have nothing to worry about. I love you.

Ulrich wrapped Yumi in a warm hug and kissed her forhead. Yumi was happy to hear this even though she was still alittle suspicious.

Ulrich and Yumi walked back out to the campus. Yumi told everyone that she was going to the bathroom. While she was gone Alanna walked up to Ulrich.

Alanna: What did she want?

Ulrich: She just wanted to talk about something important.

Alanna: Oh, is she you girlfriend?

Ulrich: Well, ye-

Ulrich was cut off by Alanna kissing him. Ulrich was shocked by this. He was trying to push away but Alanna wouldn't let go. The other watched in shock. Ulrich was glad Yumi was the bathroom and not watching but little did he know that she was finished in the bathroom and now looking out the window.

Ulrich: Alanna, what was that for.

Alanna: I love you.

Alanna kissed Ulrich again this time Yumi was out there with them. Ulrich looked to find Yumi glaring at him. He was finally able to break loose.

Ulrich: Yumi, I can explain.

Yumi: Oh really, well then you better start right now.

Ulrich: Yumi, I don't know why she did that.

Yumi: Time's up.

Yumi slapped Ulrich across the face twice.

Ulrich: Yumi, I-

Yumi: Give it a rest Ulrich, if you wanted to get rid of me you could have just told me. I hope you and your little girlfriend have a good life together.

Ulrich: What do you mean?

Yumi: It's over.

Yumi walked off and left Ulrich stading there speachless. After all they've been through together it was over. Ulrich could barely feel his feet he wanted to fall right there but he didn't want to make a scene. Odd walked over and placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

Odd: I'm sorry, buddy.

Everybody went to their dorms except Ulrich, He couldn't walk. All he could do was stand their and watch the love of his life walking away. He couldn't believe it.

It's Over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY. ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINISHED. DON'T LET THE TITLE FOOL YOU THIS IS NOT MY LAST CHAPTER LOL I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. NOW PRESS THE GO BUTTOM PLZ. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED BECAUSE NOBODY IS PERFECT. BY THE WAY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK AYUMI HAMASAKI BECAUSE I GOT THE IDEA FROM HER SONG OVER YAY. GO AYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Honest Truth

WOW YOU GUYS ACTUALLY READ THIS FAR I DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS GOING TO BE THAT GOOD. WELL HERE IT IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER YAY!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich could barely sleep the previous night he only slept one hour. He was so upset about what had happened. Everyone was worried about him. They kept trying to get him to eat but he wouldn't. He wouldn't talk to them. He barely looked at them. They had never seen him this upset.

Odd: Ulrich, come on you have to eat something. I can't eat it all.

Jeremie: Odd, give it up. Ulrich's just upset he'll get over it soon.

Odd: Yeah when we all die.

After Odd said that Yumi walked by the table. Every looked at her and waved except Ulrich he just looked at her but she ignored his glanced.

Yumi: Do you guys mid if I sit here or is Alanna going to sit here.

Aelita: You can sit here. Alanna has been ignoring us for a while.

Ulrich: Well, that was a good lunch but I have to go. Good-Bye.

Odd: Cool, that's the first thing he's said all day.

Yumi: Ok, let's change the subgect. So what's has been going on.

Aelita: Nothing much, not much has changed since what happend yesterday.

Jeremie: Except Ulrich's attitude.

Ulrich walked outside and saw Alanna sitting on the bench. Ulrich walked over to her.

Ulrich: I need to talk to you.

Alanna: Why?

Ulrich: What you did yesterday was so uncalled for.

Alanna: I know.

Ulrich: Then why did you do it.

Alanna: Because it's my job.

Ulrich: What?

Alanna: Ok, let me say this so you can understand it. I have to get every newspaper from every school in america each time they come out. I have to find the cutest couple at that school and I get payed to break the couple up.

Ulrich: So you tried to break Yumi and me up?

Alanna: I didn't try, I succeeded.

Alanna had a devious smile on her face. Ulrich was shocked.

Alanna: You see being the cutest couple can be painful.

Ulrich: I can't believe it. Because of you I lost the only girl I ever loved.

Alanna: You helped.

Ulrich: I didn't like you, I was just helping you because you were new.

Alanna: Thank about it. You went to the movies with me not her. So she probably was getting the wrong vibes.

The bell rang for everybody to go to their next class. Odd sat next to Ulrich and Yumi sat with Sissi.

Ulrich: Odd, you'll never guess what Alanna just told me.

Odd: She's not a virgin?

Ulrich gave Odd a blank stare for about a minute then snapped back to reality.

Ulrich: No, she causes all cutest couples from every school in America to break up.

Odd: Well, she's good at her job.

Ulrich: I didn't fall in love with her I was just helping her.

Odd: That's what I thought until you kissed her.

Ulrich: I didn't kiss her. She kissed me.

Odd: Sure.

Ulrich: I'm serious.

Odd: Ok, I'll believe you. But how are you going to get Yumi to believe you?

After school was over, Ulrich went looking for Yumi, when he finally found her he called her name but she ignored him. He grabbed her by the arm.

Ulrich: Yumi, I need to talk to you.

Yumi: You had your chance to explain.

Ulrich: Yumi, please just listen to me.

Yumi: Fine, but make it quick.

Ulrich explained the whole situation to Yumi and the whole time Yumi looked at Ulrich a strange way.

Yumi: You actually expect me to believe that?

Ulrich: Yep.

Yumi: How can she possibly get every news paper from every school?

Ulrich: I don't know, but she does.

Yumi started to walk off but Ulrich grabs her arm again.

Ulrich: Yumi, I'm telling the truth. Please you have to believe me.

Yumi: I don't HAVE to do anything.

Ulrich: Please Yumi, she's the one that kissed me. I wanted her to get off. Yumi please, I'll do anything to get you to believe me. You know how much I hate to beg.

Yumi: If I believe you will you promise to never ignore me again?

Ulrich: Yes, I swear.

Yumi: Ok.

After Yumi said that Alanna walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alanna: So are you still talking me to dinner, Ulrich.

Yumi ran off, Ulrich tried to stop her but Alanna held him. Yumi ran off into the woods and cried. She walked over a steap hill. She didn't noticed that at the bottom of the hill was a big briar patch. She ran over the hill and suddenly lost her footing and tripped and fell into the patch. She screamed at the top of her lungs but no one was around to hear her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH THE SUSPENSE OK WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WELL STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YUMI. OOOOOO LOL NOW PRESS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Happy Ending

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL WE HAVE MADE TO THE 5TH CHAPTER. SORRY FOR GETTING IT MIXED UP AND PUTTING AMERICA AND NOT FRANCE. THANK YOU AMAHERST FOR CLEARING THAT UP FOR ME. :) I CAN BE SORT OF SIMPLE MINDED SOME TIMES WELL ANYWAY LET'S SEE IF YUMI WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi tried to pull herself back up the hill, but the briars were stuck in her clothes. She was screaming out in agony. She had never felt that much pain in her life. She wished she would have never ran away from Ulrich and Alanna. She wishes she would have just slapped Alanna. Yumi started yelling Ulrich's name, but she knew he couldn't hear her. She had no other choice but to wait until someone came to help her.

Ulrich pulled away from Alanna and ran up into his dorm room. Even though the students weren't suppose to go in there until after school hours. Everyone was in class by now.

Odd: Hey Jeremie, where's Ulrich and Yumi?

Jeremie: The probably talked things over and made-up, or OUT.

Odd: Most likely but Mrs. Herts will surely not like that idea.

Mrs. Herts: Odd, Jeremie! Since you to like talking so much maybe you can tell us where Ulrich and Yumi are.

Odd: Uhhh, Making-up.

Jeremie gave Odd an angry look.

Jeremie: Oh wow you probably just got Ulrich and Yumi suspended right there.

Odd: I couldn't think of anything else.

After this Mrs Herts walked out to go talk to the Principle.

Ulrich was still on his bed sulking on his bed when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

Ulrich: GO AWAY!!!!!!!

Jim: You better realize who you're talking to young man.

Ulrich: Oh great just what I need.

Ulrich got up and let Jim in.

Jim: You've got some explaining to do. Where's Yumi?

Ulrich: I don't know.

Jim: A likely story. Come on we're going to the Principle's Office.

Jim lifted Ulrich off of his feet and walked to the Principle's Office. Mr. Delmas called Yumi's parents and informed them that Yumi was missing, and they assured him that she wasn't at home.

Mr. Delmas: Ulrich, I want you to tell me the truth. Where's Yumi?

Ulrich: I am telling you the truth. The last time I saw her we had a big fight and she ran off in the woods. I havn't heard from her since.

Mr. Delmas: Jim, go seatch the woods. If you find Yumi bring her back.

Jim saluted the Principle, then walked off and headed towards the woods.

Yumi was still trying to free herself from the patch when she heard Jim humming to his self. She called out for him but he had his iPod head phones in his ears. Yumi tried to scream louder but he still couldn't hear her.

Yumi: Some gym teacher you are.

The briars were now cutting into Yumi's skin. She was screaming out in agony. Then Yumi remembered something.

Yumi: My phone.

She turned around to find that her phone had fallen out of her pocket.

Yumi: Crap, where is it.

She finally found it but it was out of reach. She tried to move again but the briars just got tighter. Yumi started to think she was going to die there. The she heard bariking and turned around to find a Golden Lab looking down at her. Lucky for her, the dog was trained to help people. The dog started crawling down to Yumi. Yumi grabbed onto the dog's collar as it tried to pull her back up.

Ulrich was still in the Principle's office.

Mr. Delmas: Listen Ulrich, we have a student missing from our school. You can probably imagine that her parents are horribly worried. I want you right now to start telling me the truth.

Ulrich: I swear, that's exactly what happened she probably is somewhere sulking in the woods.

Jim finally returned from his search.

Jim: She's nowhere to be found.

The Prinicple called Yumi's parents again and told them the news.

Yumi help on to the dogs collar until in finally broke. The dog went back to the top and wimpered. Then the dog ran off to find help.

Back at Kadic, The Principle was about to let Ulrich go, but her heard a dog barking.

Mr. Delmas: (Looking out the window) What is that mut doing out there. Ulrich, go get rid of him.

Ulrich walked out, as soon as he closed the door his phone rang.

Ulrich: Hello.

Jeremie: Ulrich we have a problem. William is attacking another tower.

Ulrich: Great, I'll be there in a minute but first I have to take care of something.

Ulrich walked outside and tried to shoo away the dog but it kept barking at him and runnning away and then back.

Ulrich: Do you want me to follow you?

Ulrich started to follow the dog. The dog led Ulrich to the hill Yumi fell down and then started barking at Yumi. At first Ulrich couldn't see Yumi, but when he looked close enough he could see her.

Ulrich: YUMI!

Ulrich slid down the hill and started to free Yumi.

Yumi: Ulrich, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you.

Ulrich: No Yumi, I deserved it.

Yumi: I should have believed you.

Ulrich: I shouldn'y have ignored you. I'm so sorry.

When Yumi was finally free, Ulrich was able to lift Yumi up out of the ditch. Ulrich carried Yumi to the Factory.

Jeremie was typing at the computer when Yumi and Ulrich got there.

Jeremie: It's about time, I'm afraid you guys are too late Aelita has already made it to the tower.

Yumi: That's ok. I need time to recover.

Jeremie: You want me to launch a return trip to the past?

Yumi: That'd be great.

Jeremie: Ok then, Return to the Past Now.

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on a bench flirting with each other while Jeremie was teaching Odd how to play chess and Aelita was watching. Odd, like always, was wearing his confused look the entire time.

Jeremie: Did you understand it that time, Odd?

Odd: Nope.

Jeremie: Ugh I give up

Jeremie stood up and walked away. Aelita moved one of Odd's peices over one space.

Aelita: Check mate!

Odd and Aelita laughed and then just started over this time Aelita was explaining it.

Ulrich: So I was wandering would you like to go see a movie?

Yumi: Sure what's out?

Ulrich: I was thinking we would go see "The Hills Have Eyes 2"

Yumi: Oh I heard that was scary.

Ulrich: I know it's awsome.

Jeremie finally walked back to the chess board and he heard Odd say something he never thought was possible.

Odd: CHECK MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeremie: How come you don't get it when I teach it to you, Odd?

Odd: Well, Aelita makes it so much more interesting.

Aelita saw this girl walking towards them.

Aelita: Hey who's that I've never seen her before.

Jeremie: I don't know she looks lost.

Odd: More like she looks hot.

Aelita and Jeremie both rolled their eyes.

Alanna: Hello, my name's Alanna. I was wandering if one of you can help me.

Ulrich: Sorry, but the position for annoying cute girl has already been filled.

Odd: Yep, oh and we have Yumi.

Yumi glared at Odd then looked back at Alanna.

Alanna: What?

Ulrich: Go find another cutest couple to crash.

Alanna stormed off and the gang laughed.

Yumi: So Ulrich, are you still going to take me to the movies.

Ulrich: Yep.

At the movies Yumi was in Ulrich's lap the intire time screaming at the top of her lungs. After the movies Ulrich took Yumi the a five star restaraunt and they all lived happily ever after...that is until XANA attacked again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!! I REALLY ENJOYED MAKING THIS STORY!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :) NOW PRESS GO. (FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED). GOOD-BYE.


End file.
